The invention relates to an improved ozone generator for use in water treatment and other applications and, more particularly, an ultraviolet ozone generator that can accommodate different light sources to more effectively produce a range of ozone outputs matched to individual demand, that produces higher peak levels of ozone output and that can be made and used with greater cost-effectiveness, reliability and simplicity.
Ozone is well-known as a highly effective oxidization agent frequently used in a range of sanitation applications. It is particularly effective in the treatment of water. In cases where large volumes of ozone are required, methods such as corona discharge and cold plasma are preferred. However, smaller volumes of ozone can be very effectively and efficiently generated over time through the controlled exposure of ambient air (containing oxygen) to moderately intense ultraviolet radiation.
Ultraviolet ozone generators utilize one or more ultraviolet lamps, which generate light having a wave length distribution mostly in the 185 nm range. When air is passed over an ultraviolet lamp a portion of the oxygen (O2) molecules in the gas are split. The resulting oxygen atoms (O1), seeking stability, attach to oxygen molecules, forming ozone (O3). The output gas from the generator is injected into the water being treated and the ozone in the gas inactivates, by oxidation, organic contaminants. Ozone also produces flocculation of suspended contaminants into clusters that can be more readily removed by passing the flow through an in-line filter.
Ultraviolet ozone generators have been used in the past to treat circulated water in swimming pools and spas. Two examples of prior art ozone generators designed for use in treating swimming pool water are the “QuikPure2” manufactured and sold by A&A Manufacturing of Phoenix Ariz. and the Paramount “Modular Ozone Generator” described in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0144689A1. However these generators have been limited in their range of applications, have been inefficient in terms of peak ozone production, have been expensive and inconvenient to manufacture and have been difficult to service in the field. The object of the present invention is to overcome these shortcomings.